Conventional business process management (BPM) systems require significant resources to properly implement, manage, and execute BPM initiatives. Current BPM systems model initiatives as an ordered graph of events, which represent the activities performed for the BPM initiative, triggered by an event. This static approach sequesters scarce processing resources and fails to adapt to changing BPM needs. As BPM implementation scales up, the central coordination engine of this approach cannot withstand the increased load.